Four Boys and Two Beds
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Matt/Scott, Pedro/Jamie. Jamie and Scott overhear a conversation between Matt and Pedro and events follow that force some confessions out. Rated M for later chapters chapter four right now and another one later on! .
1. Chapter 1

After a few months of the four teenagers and two adults living together, a routine had developed between them. Pedro would be the first one up, wandering around the house aimlessly, closely followed by Professor Chambers who would say good morning and depart to her study, and then Richard, who would go on his five mile daily run. Later, Matt would arise and come down the stairs in his pyjamas to get something to eat, followed less than two minutes later by Scott and Jamie, both of which would usually be dressed already.

At about seven thirty am, they would assemble in to the kitchen to collect their toast and spreads and sit down to eat. Once this ritual was done, the two adults who migrate to the professor's study to do whatever it was they did in there, where they would stay until lunch was ready. The teenagers promptly went into the bathroom together to brush their teeth, run a comb through their hair (in vain, in Pedro and Scott's case) and Matt and the elder twin would shave the little hairs coming up on their faces. Jamie and Pedro didn't have to do that yet. They would then go outside and do some sort of activity, usually football, or stay inside if they preferred, and played some kind of board or card game.

Around eleven o'clock, Scott would go into the kitchen and prepare whatever he felt like cooking, calling them all a half hour later to eat. That done, the adults would disappear again and the boys would settle down to watch a movie or once again go outside. The afternoon passed in this fashion, until dinner, once again made by Scott, and then with more board games, in which the two adults took part as well. They would then say goodnight and part ways.

It was a fairly simple routine, one that never changed and has nothing hidden within it at all, as the twins believed. How wrong they were, poor mites.

One Tuesday, Scott and Jamie were both in their room, having finished their showers after a particularly rough game in the garden, resulting in all four of them covered in dirt and dust. They walked down the stairs to rejoin the previously cleaned Pedro and Matt and, as they got to the living room door, they heard Matt's voice say, ". . . Scott."

To which Pedro replied, "I knew it, Matteo. It is obvious."

Scott, angry that they were talking about him behind his back, seized his brother's arm to stop him from entering and motioned for them to listen. Jamie obeyed him, he too angered at the secrecy.

"Well, how could I not feel that way?" Matt continued, oblivious to the eavesdropping pair. "He's just . . . Scott. How could anyone not feel that way?"

"I disagree." Pedro replied. The twins shared a glance. "It is Jamie people would feel that way about."

That surprised the Americans, who looked at each other again in confusion. Were they missing something? "Says who?" Matt sounded angry now. "Jamie's not bad, but Scott's gorgeous."

_What?!_ The twins thought simultaneously.

"Scott is good-looking," Pedro agreed calmly, "But I believe Jamie is prettier. That is all I'm saying."

The twin in question could only gape, turning to stare at his elder brother as if he would give him an answer to his question, _What the hell is going on?! _Scott's mind was completely blank; he was shell-shocked.

"He is friendlier, too." The Peruvian boy continued.

"Okay, so Scott's quiet, he's also a deeper thinker and he's quite kind too, despite how much he pretends he isn't. He looked after Jamie for all of those years didn't he? He has very expressive eyes, as well."

"Yes he did. I'm not saying Jamie is better than Scott, just that I . . . find him more attractive. And his hair is nicer, by the way." Jamie felt the blush creeping up his face at Pedro's words, the unspoken message loud and clear.

"I can respect that; just like how I like Scott better." Matt finished. Scott didn't blush like his poor brother, but his mind was still completely blank.

"Like? I thought you were in love with him?"

"I am." Now Scott was blushing. "Just like you love Jamie." Just when the younger twin was about to pass out, Scott snapped back to reality. He hauled his brother to his feet and pulled him back so they were at the foot of the stairs. He then took off his trainer and dropped it, making the wooden floor bang loudly. The voices of the other two abruptly and a moment later, Matt walked out to see what the noise was, followed by Pedro peeping his head around the door frame.

Scott shrugged and scooped up his shoe, pulling it on, "Dropped it." He stood once he had laced his trainer up and made a show of looking at his watch, "It's twelve; I'm going to start lunch." Just as his twin began to panic at the thought of being alone with the other two boys, Scott said, "Could you help me please, Jamie?"

He nodded and followed his brother past Matt and Pedro, who were looking at them curiously. It was all Jamie could do to keep his blood from turning his face red again when the Peruvian boy caught his eye.

XXXXX

The adults and Matt and Pedro ate their lunch acting perfectly normal, though Scott thought he noticed Matt staring at him at one point and he was almost certain that Pedro looked at Jamie way more than was strictly necessary. Was it just today? Or had it been happening before then and he and his brothers had simply been ignorant of it? Certain things that had happened before were sticking out in his mind; the time he thought he felt Matt's hand coming into contact with his backside in the bathroom, the English boy shivering slightly when their hands touched as they played cards, laying on top of him a little too long after a tackle as they played in the garden.

Through their connection, Scott could feel his younger brother considering similar things; how Pedro's thigh always seemed to press against his as they sat on the couch to watch movies, how the Peruvian had a tendency to claim the spot next to Jamie that was not occupied by Scott when they had to sit down together, how they literally bumped into each other a lot of the time. All the things that had been going on inside their comfortable little routine that had gone virtually unnoticed, and dismissed if either of the brothers ever pondered on it.

The problem the routine was presenting now was that the twins had no way to avoid the other two boys, as they were almost constantly together, and any change would most surely be noted and questioned. So, as per usual, the boys all sat together on the couch and Matt put some random movie from the top of the nearest pile on. It was 'Drop Dead Fred' oddly enough.

The day continued in its normal fashion, no different behaviour from any one at all, throughout the afternoon, dinner and the evening. At ten-thirty, the two adults came in and said they were exhausted after the day's work and that they were going to bed. The boys bid them goodnight and shortly afterwards, Pedro said that he too was tired and walked up the stairs. Checking his brother's state of mind, Scott ordered him to go to sleep too.

Jamie looked at him in alarm, thinking,_ But you'll be alone with him!_

_I can handle him, _Scott replied,_ I've stayed up with him before._

Previously, Scott and Matt had stayed up well beyond midnight watching movies, usually with the Professor coming down at about two or three in the morning and yelling at them to go to bed. She liked to mother them, she'd said to Richard, since they had none of their own.

Once again, Jamie obeyed his twin, though he was worried. They watched another movie and were about halfway into the next one when Scott got very tired and everything began to feel funny. As the feelings of dread and fear swirled around in him, he realised he was having another one of his nightmares; he'd been getting them ever since his trip to Silent Creek. The sensations, however, did not consume him as they usually did, rather, they were beginning to dissipate and Scott could feel something slightly cold, yet comforting caressing his face and hair. Something soft pressed against his mouth.

His eyes snapped open suddenly and he realised three things, the first being that the cold thing touching him was Matt's hand, second he was laying on Matt's lap and third, Matt had just kissed him. He'd leant away from his mouth by the time his eyes were open, but he was certain Mat had done it. The way he licked his lips was surely a sign, as was the tingling feeling he'd experienced.

They were both perfectly still and Scott decided he should've listened to Jamie's concerns. Quickly faking a yawn, the American heaved himself off of the English boy's thighs where his back and shoulders had been resting and said, "Better get to bed then. Night!" Barely hearing Matt's answer, he almost flew up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with his brother.

XXXXX

The next day was excruciating for the shaken Scott, he didn't say a word all day, which wasn't that unusual for him, but he couldn't look Matt in the eye or sit anywhere near him without his cheeks going even a little red. Twice Professor Chambers had asked him if he was feeling ill and Matt definitely knew something was up. Now his frequent glances at the other boy were questioning and suspicious, not (Scott couldn't stop himself from thinking it) admiring or, dare he even ponder it, loving.

Thankfully, everyone was distracted by a delivery of a very large box and several other little boxes about midday. No one, aside from the professor, knew what was inside them and she claimed they were "necessities' for my research". This also meant she needed somewhere to put them, as the hacienda didn't have an attic. She finally decided that the boxes would be stored in Pedro's room and Pedro would share with Matt from now on. This seemed like a suitable arrangement and Scott was grateful that it kept Matt's mind off of himself. The poor boy had a habit of making incorrect assumptions.

Later on, around midnight, Scott and Jamie had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly the door flew open and the light flashed on, startling the twins out of their sleep. They looked up and saw Matt and Pedro walking through the door way, the professor following. "Sorry boys," the woman began, "but I've had another delivery and the only place to put the stuff is in Matt's room, so the four of you will have to share this one. Goodnight!"

And she left, leaving two sleepy boys and two panicking ones. The blue-eyed male yawned widely and said, "Sorry guys, but her house, her rules. I think we'll all be able to squeeze in if we sleep on our sides." He walked over to Scott's bed. "Could you budge over, please?"

Scott complied mutely, too stunned by the turn of events to do otherwise. Matt crawled in beside him and rolled over so he had his back to him, Scott against the wall with no hope of escape. The room plunged into darkness as Pedro flipped the switch and Scott heard the bedsprings creak, alerting him to the fact that his brother was also stuck in a bed with someone who they knew had . . . _feelings_ for him.

**A/N: I think this is a fair place to stop it; I'll add another chapter later when I'm more . . . awake.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott felt warm; very, very warm. Something was wrapped around him, solid and comforting; he was quite enjoying the sensation. The thing around him was also nuzzling his hair, just behind his ear and blowing air onto his neck at regular intervals. What could it be?

Scott's eyes popped wide open as reality set it. Moving as slowly as possible, he turned and confirmed his suspicion. In the night, Matt had rolled over and dragged Scott against him, wrapping him tightly in his arms. He was still sleeping, his mouth only slightly ajar, breathing hot air onto his neck, and even nuzzling his nose into Scott's hair. Needless to say, he was now very alarmed. He tried to move, but it only prompted Matt to squeeze him tighter. Trying again more gradually, Scott managed to pry Matt's arms off of his torso, ignoring the feeling of loss that swept over him as he did so; he sat up as quietly as possible and gazed over Matt's body to check on his brother.

Jamie was in a similar situation to himself; the only difference was that he was still asleep. He was lying flat on his back and Pedro had his chest, arms, head and left leg on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed. Jamie didn't seem to mind though, when Pedro moved away a little, Jamie only snuggled back up against him. Though Scott was a little shocked, he had to admit he understood why Jamie might want to do that subconsciously, the prospect of sliding back into Matt's arms was very inviting to him. Suddenly something occurred to him; Pedro was always up long before now, so why was he still asleep?

As he had the thought, Pedro stirred once more and opened his eyes. Instead of getting up, however, he took one look at Jamie's face, checked out their current position and grinned. He rolled off of him and reached for the blanket, pulling it over to cover them both up to their chins and cuddled up against Jamie once more. The gentle snoring that ensued less than two minutes later told Scott, who decided things couldn't get any worse, he had gone back to sleep.

As soon as Scott lay back down into Matt's inviting embrace, admitting defeat, however, things did get worse. "Good morning," Matt whispered into his hair directly above his ear. Scott froze and allowed his eyes to roam from the hollow of Matt's white throat to his brilliant blue eyes, which were now open and gazing into Scott's deep brown ones. "Have a nice sleep?"

Scott nodded mutely, his black hair tickling Matt's cheek as he did so. _He looks cute right now_, Matt thought,_ I wonder if I could just . . . _

Without thinking it through, Matt tilted Scott's face up to look at him and pressed their mouths together, just as he had the other night on the couch. To his surprise, Scott responded to him, opening his mouth against the pressure and sliding his tongue over the other boy's lips. Matt too opened his mouth and rolled over so he was lying on top of Scott, rubbing their bodies and their tongues together at the same time, earning a quiet moan from the American.

_This feels good_, Matt thought, _I can't believe I'm finally doing this with him . . . _

_Why am I doing this?! And why do I like it?! _Scott shouted inside his head. But as Matt caressed his face with one hand and his hip with the other, he found he really didn't give a damn. Matt ran his hand lower still down Scott's body until he was about to touch his –

"Boys! Are you awake yet?!"

_Damn it, Richard!_ Matt yelled inside his head in frustration. Leaping off of the other boy and pulling on Scott's bathrobe quickly to hide his growing problem, he strode to the door and swung it open to see the elder man standing there.

"Ah, so you are awake." He said cheerfully.

"Who could sleep through your voice?!" Matt snapped, confusing both Richard and Scott who had never heard him speak to anyone like that, much less to Richard.

"Sounds like someone didn't get enough sleep, eh, Scott?" the teenager attempted a half-hearted smile to placate the older man.

"Oh, I got plenty of sleep," Matt growled, voice low, "But then you came along and ruined something fantastic!" and he slammed the door closed.

He scowled as he turned around, until he set eyes on Scott, exposed in only his boxers, as the sheets had come off with Matt's rapid departure from the bed, his hair tousled and falling over his eyes. Matt's anger disappeared and was replaced with something more animalistic as he began to walk back over to the bed, his eyes glued to Scott, who was blushing madly under his gaze.

"Waz going on?" the sleepy voice caused Matt to snap out of his trance and throw the blankets back over Scott to shield his body from sight with a wave of his hand. Turning their heads, they both saw Jamie and Pedro sit up and look around blearily, the latter's arm still lounging lazily around the formers waist. "Richard came to wake us up," Matt improvised quickly; "We'd better get up."

He turned and opened the door again, facing the direction his room was in, probably to retrieve his clothes. However, before he left, he threw Scott a smouldering look that you didn't need to be a telepath to understand, clearly saying, _'We'll finish this later.'_

Scott shivered, finding that, against his better judgement, he couldn't wait until then.

XXXXX

The next two weeks were akin to torture for Scott. His head was swimming with confusion; he found that he could control his feelings when there was at least a foot of space between himself and Matt, but felt himself losing his precious focus when they were in contact or when they were in his bed together.

He also realised that while he was able to rein in his urges, Matt was less successful with his own. Though they shared a bed, they couldn't do anything and that was taking its toll on him. Pedro had reverted to his old role of being the first one up, so there was no way Matt and Scott could have another little – well, Scott didn't even know what to refer to it as. But he knew it was only a matter of time before Matt snapped; over the last couple of days, Scott was sure Matt looked at him more frequently, tried harder to be close to him and began to care less about hiding his feelings. The nights were changing too; when they lay together, Matt immediately pulled him into embraces without waiting for their roommates to fall asleep first. He could feel the other boy's light kisses on his shoulder, face and neck, though he managed to avoid another proper kiss on the mouth, for fear of what he would do. However, there was nothing he could do when he felt Matt's hands sliding between his thighs. While they had never travelled further than the area where his hips connected with his pelvis, he was well aware that Matt would start touching him more – intimately – soon.

He kicked himself for kissing back, why had he done it? Now Matt surely thought he returned his feelings, that would explain why he was acting the way he was, he surely believed that they were both in love. He stopped short at that thought. Did he love Matt?


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed and Scott was no closer to an answer. It was constantly on his mind, not only making him even more quiet than usual, it forced him to close his mind to his brother, leaving Jamie bewildered and somewhat hurt. But he couldn't risk Jamie finding out until he had sorted this problem out. But how did he do it? His restless nights pressed against Matt weren't helping either.

On the Wednesday of the third week since the whole thing had started, hoping to get some sleep before the other boy joined him in bed, Scott was the first one to go upstairs. He actually did manage to get some rest for about two or three hours, according to the clock on the bedside table, before he was abruptly woken by a sudden draught. Looking up, he saw Matt standing beside the bed; the sheets in one hand as he had pulled them down to get in.

Something was different. Sitting up slightly (no point in pretending he was still asleep) he noticed Matt was just staring at him – his blue eyes were practically glowing with lust. Averting his eyes, Scott realised that Jamie's bed was empty, meaning he and Pedro were still downstairs; leaving him completely alone with Matt.

'_Oh crap_,' he thought. What he actually said was, "Where are Pedro and Jamie?"

"They fell asleep on the couch," the first of the five answered, smiling as he silently got into the bed beside Scott. "Richard and Professor Chambers are asleep too." Without warning, he rolled them both over so he was on all fours above Scott, pushing his wrists down on either side of his head, licking his lips in anticipation as he stared down at the other boy.

'_Tell him no!_' The part of Scott that was still logical yelled inside his head. '_Tell him to stop and get the hell off! He can't make you do this; tell him to STOP!'_

Matt's mouth latched onto his and the voice in his head went silent instantly. Breaking his wrists free of Matt's iron grip, he slid one hand into Matt's hair and held his waist with his other arm, pulling his body closer. After a minute of desperate kissing, Scott was tired of being on the bottom and shoved Matt until their positions were reversed, managing to carry on twisting their tongues together at the same time.

Eventually, however, they had to break it off, leaving them both panting. Scott rested his forehead against Matt's, not feeling able to pull back anymore than that. Matt's cold white hand reached up and stroked his face, running his thumb just below Scott's right eye. "Mmm, that felt good," he murmured, half-opening his eyes to look at the other boy above him. "I missed that."

Scott said nothing, swallowing hard. He was fighting desperately against two very powerful urges: his deep desire to continue kissing Matt and the need to stop. "Matt," he finally managed to force out of his dry throat.

"Mmm?" the boy in question hummed, his lust seeming to have abated for the moment, happy to simply lay there with Scott. "We can't do this." Scott finished.

Matt froze, staring up at him blankly, before sitting up abruptly, causing Scott to tumble off of him onto the mattress, where Matt continued to stare at him in something akin to horror. "What?" he finally choked out, "Why not?!"

Scott couldn't speak, he really hadn't thought this far ahead, it was hard enough to envision himself stopping Matt. Seeing his state, the other boy rasped, "You like this," he waved a hand at the messed up bed to emphasise their previous activity, "don't you?"

Scott swallowed once again, only capable of whispering, "Yes . . . yes, I like it."

Matt, sensing he was winning some unknown fight, said more softly, "And you like me, right?" Scott nodded slowly, "Yes, I like you."

Matt leaned over and gently pulled Scott back to him, breathing, "So we can do this," he kissed Scott ferociously, knowing he needed to distract Scott from whatever doubts were clouding his mind. The way Scott gripped his hair on the back of his head with one hand and held his cheek with the other one told Matt he had succeeded. Pulling back slowly, he whispered, "Can't we?"

Scott hesitated once more, shaking his head gently. Matt thrust his tongue back into Scott's yielding mouth, licking at every single part, coaxing the other boys tongue into his own mouth. After several long moments, he ended the kiss, keeping their faces as close as possible without actually touching. "We can do this." He reiterated, knowing he could never find it in him to continue in the complete bliss that would envelope him without Scott's consent. Scott barely nodded his head, eyes closed, but it was more than enough for Matt to drag them together and lay down again, picking up right where they left off.

XXXXX

Scott frowned, waking up slowly. His lower back hurt; a lot. He was being smothered by sheets and a hot body clinging to his own and his thighs felt sticky. He moved his legs – and felt something brush his member. '_What the hell?_'

Shifting, he saw that Matt's body was half-crushing him and the sheets were completely tangled around them, like a sweltering cocoon. He shoved the English boys arm off of his chest and lifted the sheets up. He could only stare mutely at the white cum coating his thighs, the middle finger of someone else's hand just slightly brushing his member. He slowly turned his head, lifting up the stained sheet further and saw that it was Matt's hand touching him and he was covered in the stuff too. There was a lot of it, but whose was it? Scott's still groggy mind couldn't quite process it.

He tried desperately to remember exactly what had happened last night. He recalled groaning and touching and kissing and embracing; all together in one garbled mess, just sensations and sounds. All he could decipher from it was that the cum came from both of them – from the amount and his fuzzy memory, they had both cum at least two times each. How had the others slept through it? They were so loud! And why did his back hurt so much –

'_Oh my God,_' he thought in shock, '_Did we actually . . . ?_'

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like having a cliff-hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was reading through this fic again, looking for mistakes, and I realised that it is centring far too much on Matt and Scott when it's supposed to be about all four of them. So this is what was happening in the living room with Jamie and Pedro when Scott and Matt were upstairs; **_sex scene_, **don't like don't read.**

Pedro opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up from his wonderful dream. He looked around and a frown came to his face as he realised that he was in the living room, not Jamie and Scott's bedroom he had been inhabiting recently. The feeling of the slightly rough couch fibres under his hand reinforced this theory. As he looked around a little more, trying to remember why he was here, he spotted Jamie – lying on his chest with his arms around Pedro's waist, slumbering peacefully. Pedro smiled and rolled over so they were facing each other, wrapping his arms around Jamie to feel the soft skin of his back where his shirt had ridden up with his own calloused fingers.

The first time he had woken up in bed with the American boy he had been shocked and pleased. Over the past few weeks, as he got used to sleeping next to Jamie, he also got used to waking up beside him, losing the feeling of shock, but not the feeling of pleasure. He had always enjoyed being close to someone as he slept, first it was his family, then the other children who also worked for Sebastian, now Jamie. But he was in love with Jamie, he was certain of it, and somehow, that made waking up next to _him_, sleeping with _his _warmth, by far the better feeling he'd experienced.

Jamie's eyelids twitched and began to slide open, as if he sensed the other boy's gaze on his face. Once his brown eyes were fully open, he smiled at Pedro happily who returned it sincerely. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through Jamie's hair appreciatively, inhaling deeply as the scent coming from the black locks wafted to his nose. He knew Jamie didn't mind this intimate touch, especially as he cuddled even closer to the Peruvian boy.

He leaned his head over with the intention of burying his face in the other boy's neck, but was halted by Pedro putting his chin to his chest. Instead, their lips brushed together. Jamie pulled back abruptly, blood tainting his cheeks slightly, looking uncertainly up at Pedro's face to gouge a reaction. Pedro continued to stroke his hair a few more times, not saying a word, before reaching round to hold the back of Jamie's head, gripping the hair there. He then pushed Jamie's head forward and, simultaneously, his own head towards the other boy, until their mouths were fixed together. Their kiss was very slow and soft, gently caressing each other's mouths and tongues rather than roughly pillaging them.

Once it was broken, the teenagers looked at each other silently before sitting up, not taking their eyes off of one another, as if by some compulsion. Then Jamie looked away and Pedro was able to as well. He glanced at the clock; 1:36 am. The Peruvian licked his lips nervously, thinking about what he should do. Jamie hadn't asked questions, had simply allowed Pedro to kiss him and even participated. Did that mean Pedro's love was requited? Deciding to find out, Pedro cupped Jamie's face with both hands, waiting until the other boy was looking him in the eye before initiating another open-mouth kiss. Once again, Jamie neither stopped him, nor reacted in a way that discouraged Pedro. They kissed for many minutes, barely stopping to breathe and only then parting their mouths about two millimetres for a second before kissing again. Soon he felt a strange feeling in his member that told him he was, as Matt had said, aroused. The notion was reiterated by the constant burning need to do more than kiss Jamie. Sliding his fingers down the American's back lovingly, he grabbed the hemline of his blue shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss momentarily to guide it over his head and dropping it on the floor soundlessly.

Pedro stared at Jamie's face, silently asking if he had gone too far. Jamie kept his eyes riveted to Pedro's collarbone, just visible over the neckline of his yellow shirt. He raised his hands slowly, hesitantly caressing Pedro's dark skin with his finger tips, before raking his hands down his chest and stomach to his own shirts hemline. Instead of pulling it off, as Pedro believed he would, he placed his hands under the fabric, feeling bare skin. Pedro shivered and moved away a little to pull the bothersome item off, giving Jamie more freedom to touch him. As he did that, Pedro pulled him close and rested his chin on his shoulder, so they were now hugging, gazing down at his desirable expanse of skin, resting his hands on Jamie's naked back. He traced the spiral mark on his left shoulder with his fingertips, his other hand tentatively touching the bullet wound on his right shoulder. Pedro shuddered as he felt Jamie's thigh brush his aroused member suddenly. Jamie began to kiss Pedro's neck hungrily, regularly pressing his thigh against his hard organ. Pedro groaned aloud, deciding that they were taking things far too slowly.

He seized Jamie's shoulders and pushed him away, forcing him to lie on his back. The other boy stared at him in shock and slight hurt – until Pedro unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down his hips, down to his thighs, revealing Jamie's own erection and pulled them off, discarding them on the wooden floor with the shirts. Pedro got off the couch and stood up, quickly getting rid of his own jeans and underpants, then sitting back down, pulling Jamie up and coaxing him to sit on Pedro's lap, facing him. During all this, Jamie had gone bright red, refusing to make eye contact with the Peruvian. Said boy held his right hand under Jamie's chin to force him to look up, his left hand sliding in between Jamie's thighs to fondle him. Jamie moaned and closed his eyes as sparks of pure desire danced up his spine. The noise and Jamie's expression caused Pedro's member to twitch, almost painfully, reminding him of his own needs. Taking his hand away from Jamie's face, he placed it between his shoulder blades, pushing him forward. Jamie had buried his face against Pedro's neck as soon as the boy let go of him, heat radiating off of his cheeks; he now gave a start and cried out as Pedro pushed himself inside of Jamie without warning; his cry muffled by Pedro's dark skin.

Pedro continued to enter Jamie, holding his lower back with one hand to ease the transition, the other one entwining with Jamie's black hair and rubbing his scalp soothingly, murmuring calming words in Spanish to the American, who recognised the tone if not the words and tried to relax. After a minute, Pedro whispered into his ear, "Are you alright?"

_'First thing either of us has said_,' Jamie thought weakly, nodding and attempting to push himself down on Pedro's member, squeezing his eyes hut against the pain. It was almost a bad as when he got shot, he felt as though he was being torn apart, his eyes were watering, threatening to spill tears down his face. Just when he thought he could take no more and beg Pedro to stop, the other teenager brushed something inside of him and he forgot the pain for a moment. Sensing the change, Pedro aimed for it again, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up Jamie's spine. Soon he was hitting it repeatedly and Jamie was moaning with each hit, getting louder as Pedro got faster and harder, moving Jamie up and down in his lap, groping him with the hand that was previously in his hair to make him enjoy it even more as he could feel himself reaching the end.

"Jamie . . ." he rasped hoarsely "I-I'm getting c-close . . . !"

"Yeah," Jamie answered breathlessly, pressing hot, wet kisses all over Pedro's throat and face. "Me too – oh God! Ahh!"

They were lost to the world, not seeing anything but each other, completely consumed by the pleasure wracking their bodies as they merged, panting and groaning. Pedro pounded harder than before, desperation in his every thrust, Jamie mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss as he completely gave in to the sensation of pure bliss. He came three seconds before Pedro, his clenching muscles ending it for the Peruvian boy, their shouts silent due to the contact of their mouths. They stayed perfectly still for about two minutes before Jamie hoisted himself off of Pedro, wincing as his now flaccid organ brushed his bruised muscles, laying down on the couch, completely breathless. Pedro was in a similar state as he crawled over to lie beside Jamie, his head resting on his shoulder. The American glanced at the wall clock and started; 2:19 am it read.

_'Fourty-three minutes?'_ Jamie thought. '_God, I thought it was longer than that . . .' _It had felt like an eternity to the boys.He turned his head and saw Pedro staring down at him. "What?" he asked. Pedro smirked and raised his eyebrows slightly."Again?"

Jamie grinned and jumped on Pedro, pushing him back on the couch, kissing him once again.

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering how they could move about that much on a couch, for the sake of the story, it was a fold-out one and they pulled it out to watch the move better when Matt was still downstairs with them. I actually should have mentioned it in the last chapter . . . oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm going back to Matt/Scott for now, but I added a little hint of Pedro/Jamie too.**

_'I'm screwed,'_ Scott thought as he flipped the bacon over without really noticing what he was doing. He had managed to extract himself from Matt's possessive limbs without waking the other boy and had quickly got dressed in the bathroom, scrubbing a wet cloth over his thighs and stomach to get rid of the sticky mess until his skin was red from the friction. He'd muttered a hasty good morning to Pedro and Jamie who were both wide awake and walked into the kitchen without making eye-contact. He decided he needed to cook properly this morning instead of sticking bread in the toaster; he needed something to occupy his hands and mind. He tensed as he heard people walking down the stairs, knowing Matt was now up (and Richard but the journalist wasn't Scott's main priority).

He heard the professor talking to them all but he was too far away to hear all of what she was saying and the door muffled it so well he couldn't understand it anyway. He turned to get the eggs – and walked straight into Matt. He jumped back in shock and winced as the counter hit his already aching lower back. Matt handed the egg carton he was holding to Scott, who took it and busied himself with getting out another frying pan as quickly as possible, returning to the stove without looking in Matt's direction once. He cracked the eggs and dumped them in the pan immediately, ignoring his companion.

"Is something wrong?" Scott went rigid as he felt Matt's breath on his ear, alerting him to just how close Matt was standing behind him. He eventually forced his throat to cooperate with him, "No. Nothing."

Matt didn't move away, if anything, he came closer still; Scott could almost feel his chest against his back. "You're acting a little odd."

"I'm fine." There was silence and Scott prayed that Matt would go away. "How's your back?" Scott flinched. '_No such luck,'_ he thought.

"Sore." He rasped. He was certain Matt was nodding behind him. "I thought it would be."

Scott's natural reaction to the non-concerned comment was to become angry. He involuntarily let out a low, very quiet growl. Matt seized his shoulder and turned him around forcefully, looking confused. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. Why are you angry?"

Scott shrugged his shoulder violently, throwing the other teenagers hand off and turned back to the stove. "Why the hell do you– Ouch!" The spitting oil underneath the bacon landed on his hand, as did the heat of the frying pan containing the eggs as he jerked his hands away, effectively burning himself twice on the same spot.

He hissed in pain as he moved towards the sink to run some cool water over it when his wrist was grabbed by Matt. He turned his head but Matt was looking at the angry red mark marring his dark skin; he pulled Scott's hand towards his mouth and placed his lips over the burn, licking and kissing it. Scott's gaze was riveted to him, it was almost surreal – the strangest situation he had ever gotten involved in his life. After a minute or two of his ministrations, Matt released Scott's skin from his lips and pulled him over to the sink, rinsing his hands in the soothing cold water, just as he had originally intended, holding him in place by his wrist, both of their right hands getting wet. He slid his left arm around Scott's waist and pulled him close, leaning in to murmur in Scott's ear once more, "Now can you tell me what's upsetting you? Calmly," he added after a second's hesitation.

Scott was stunned into silence, completely confused. '_One second you don't care and now you're being . . .' _he thought_, '. . . affectionate.'_ He winced as Matt's arm put pressure on his sensitive back, which did not go unnoticed by said male, who removed his hand from Scott's hip and instead placed it on his most painful spot, digging his fingers in. Scott flinched at the sudden initial pain, but calmed as it subsided as Matt's fingers massaged his flesh, making the ache all but disappear. He closed his eyes in a strange feeling of peace, which was shattered by Matt suggesting, "If it hurts that much, why don't you ask Pedro to have a look at it?"

Scott's cheeks were aflame and he averted his eyes from Matt's blue ones as they tried to look into his. "I-I can't do that," he stammered, kicking himself mentally as he did so. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Matt frown. "Why not?"

Scott's flush worsened as he bit his lip before saying hurriedly, "Because I'd probably have to tell him how I hurt it, that's why!" Matt's frown deepened, a confused look shadowing his face. "You don't want to tell him?"

Scott jerked away from the other boy, ignoring the longing his body felt to be close to Matt's and the slight sting on his hand from being away from the cool water, his cheeks burning even brighter. "No, I don't want to tell him what we were doing!"

Matt gave him a funny look, one that said he was over-reacting. "You don't need to tell him what we were doing at the time, just how you hurt it." Scott gaped at him. "Considering the cause, I think it's a bit obvious!"

Matt just continued to look at him like he was crazy, one eyebrow higher than the other, prompting him to add viciously, "And it was your fault anyway, I didn't want to do that, it was way too soon!"

"What the hell are you talki–" Matt eyes widened and he said in a calmer tone, "Scott, we didn't have sex last night."

The other boy stared at him, mind blank, before asking, "We didn't?" Matt shook his head doggedly. "No. We were moving around a lot in the bed and your back hit the bedside table pretty hard by accident. That's all."

Scott's expression didn't change at all, simply muttering a quiet, "Oh." He stared mutely a little longer before adding, without thinking, "Why not?"

Matt cocked his head to the side slightly, questioning, "You don't remember a lot do you?" Scott shook his head, so he explained, "Like you said, it's too soon. You weren't comfortable with going that far, so we only kissed and touched each other." He smirked. "A lot."

Scott looked at him incredulously. "You actually stopped when I asked you to?" The smirked slid off of Matt's face and anger shone in his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I stopped!"

Scott felt fury rising in his stomach and even though a rational voice within him said it wasn't a good idea, he snapped, "Well, what am I supposed to think? You weren't exactly all that eager to get off me the first time I asked."

Matt blushed, for what reason Scott wasn't sure, "You were enjoying it and you didn't ask me to stop kissing you afterwards!"

It was Scott's turn to blush but he carried on growling, regardless, "That may be, but I still didn't want to and you kept doing it anyway. Why the hell would you do that kind of thing with me, anyway?"

"Well for one thing, maybe to give you another reason to be loyal to us, if you cared about someone else besides yourself and Jamie!" They both froze as the words finished leaving Matt's mouth. His eyes flashed with regret, as did his face, though he was still a little angry. Scott ignored it. "That's why you're doing this?! You're leading me on because you can't trust me?!"

Matt shook his head, flinging his black hair back and forth violently, "No, that's not it!"

"Yes it is, you just admitted it!" Scott snarled. "You don't care about me, you're just using me!"

"You don't know what you're talking about; you have no idea how I feel about you!" Matt was in a rage now as he glared at Scott. "If anyone's leading anyone else on, it's you! When I first kissed you on the couch you freaked out, then that morning when we woke up in bed you were more than happy to carry on, then you avoid me like the plague for ages, then you change your mind again and let me touch you and kiss you again!" He took a breath and continued his ranting, "And now you're upset again and you think I don't really care about you! I'm being consistent about this; it's you who can't decide how you feel!"

With those last angry words, Matt turned on his heel and strode out of the kitchen, slamming the door closed behind him. Once there, Matt breathed hard for a few moments before sighing so gently he knew Scott couldn't hear him, leaning against the door. On the other side, Scott was rooted to the spot before turning back to the breakfast, an empty feeling welling over him.

_'I think I just made a huge mistake . . .'_ they thought in unison.

XXXXX

Scott walked out of the kitchen with plates of breakfast and nearly turned around and walked back in as he saw Pedro and Jamie sitting next to each other on one side, the two adults sitting at the ends of the table, as per usual, which only left one seat free for Scott. The one next to Matt. Professor Chambers got up and helped him pass out the plates, keeping his eyes down at the wood as he handed Matt his. The adults seemed completely normal, oblivious to the raging hormones flying around them. Nobody noticed that Pedro only ate with his right hand and Jamie with his left, much less that it was because they were holding hands under the table on Jamie's right thigh. Matt and Scott stayed silent the whole time, eyes glued to their plates though neither ate all of it.

After they ate, Professor Chambers gazed over the four boys thinking,_ 'This should be a relief to them, I think I was wrong. . .' _She cleared her throat and announced, "I've called a storage firm in Lima and they are going to take the boxes off our hands temporarily while I found somewhere to put their contents," she paused for a second, trying to gouge a reaction out of the teenagers. "Which means Matt and Pedro can move out of Scott and Jamie's room and back into their own."

Mixed feelings went around the table. Richard was relieved as Matt had been acting strangely ever since he had first begun to share a bed with Scott and Professor Chambers was disappointed. Pedro and Jamie were upset and Matt and Scott both felt an odd mixture of relief and sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I thought of this when I was writing the third chapter of Not So Bad because one of the Old Ones is a Giant Spider, but I went with the snakes at that point. Now I'm gonna use it for this. Enjoy!**

Once again, Matt and Pedro were back in their own bedrooms, to Jamie and Pedro's disappointment and Scott and Matt's relief. Matt and Scott could barely look at each other, let alone talk to each other. Worse, they were always with the others, so if they did try to patch up their fight everyone was going to know what it was about and both boys doubted that that was what the other wanted. It would be easy for Matt to admit he was in love with Scott; Richard and the Professor had both seen horrible things but were determined to help, he doubted they would be too freaked out if he were to tell them. Scott was another matter entirely; he had no idea how Jamie would react to his loving another male and he didn't want anything to come between them. Besides, he still didn't know if he actually did love Matt or just needed an outlet for all his stress and trauma.

Jamie and Pedro were polar opposites; Pedro would have told them all right there and then that they were together and even what they had done the previous night, but, although Jamie was perfectly happy for them to know, he thought he should tell his brother quietly that night, so he would be the first to know. Pedro was content with waiting to tell; but he wasn't content to spend the night without Jamie. So, as Jamie slipped off into the bathroom, Pedro went after him two minutes later. Jamie never locked the door so it was easy for him to slip in silently as Jamie stood at the sink washing his hands and squeeze his hips gently, decorating his throat with soft kisses while he finished up. Jamie jumped at first then relaxed into his touch, turning around and wrapping his arms round Pedro's neck to kiss him on the mouth. As it got more heated, Pedro pushed Jamie up against the ceramic sink, desperate to have him again.

Jamie broke it off and said, "We can't do this here." Pedro pressed a trail of kisses down his dark skin to his collarbone, mumbling, "Where?"

Jamie suppressed a little moan as Pedro licked at his sensitive flesh. "Tonight. I'll come to your room." Pedro kissed back up his previous trail, asking, "Promise?"

Jamie nodded, "Promise." Pedro sealed their mouths one last time, then released the American, who returned downstairs as Pedro stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes.

XXXXX

Pedro smiled without opening his eyes as he felt a body weigh down his mattress, warm arms crawl over his bare flesh. He wrapped his arms back around Jamie's neck and waist silently, poking his head forward to kiss his forehead as he settled down beside the Peruvian boy. Pedro asked softly, "So, what did Scott say when you told him?"

"Hmm?"

"About us." Jamie remained silent for several long minutes. Pedro half-opened his eyes to look at Jamie lying next to him. "Tell me." He prompted gently. "It could not have been that bad."

"I didn't tell him." Pedro's eyes opened all the way as he stared, speechless. He finally managed to say, "Why not?"

Jamie buried his face in Pedro's chest, cheeks burning red. "I couldn't. Something's upset him and he won't tell me and I didn't want to upset him even more, so I didn't tell him!"

"Sssh." Pedro whispered quietly, tenderly stroking Jamie's back between his shoulder blades. "It is all right. We'll wait 'til he is fine again. If you promise we can still do this." He cupped Jamie's chin in his hand and lifted his face, bringing his lips down on Jamie's. It was a very short, sweet kiss, but they both knew what it meant. Jamie nodded as they parted, tasting his lips with his tongue before grinning at his lover.

Pedro smiled once more. "I am sure the problem is between him and Matt. I will talk to Matt tomorrow, you talk to Scott. We will hopefully be able to help sort it out." Jamie nodded once again, a frown touching his face. Pedro quickly guided their mouths back together, not wanting Jamie to dwell on sad things. Soon he rolled on top of the American, their tongues dancing together. Pedro slid his hand down into Jamie's jeans and gripped him tightly. Jamie groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. Pedro moved his hand back and forth quickly, wanting to hear more sounds from the other male, which he quickly did. He smirked as Jamie squirmed beneath him and undid his own jeans and began to pull them down one-handed when he froze. Jamie let out a little whimper at the loss of friction on his aching organ when he opened his eyes and spotted Pedro staring at the wall off to the right side. Jamie turned his head – and bolted upright, staring open-mouthed in shock.

_'Holy Hell, that thing is huge!!' _A spider, orange and black hairs standing upright, was climbing up the wall rapidly. Its body was the size of Jamie's hand with all his fingers spread, its eight legs stretching around it twice as long as his fingers. Pedro was unnerved; he had never seen a natural spider in Peru that big. But he had seen an extraordinarily large one once and this one was bringing it straight to mind. He retracted his hand from Jamie's crotch and leaned over the edge of the bed, reaching underneath it to pull out his old juggling balls. They were rather large, and a good hard throw should do the job, he thought. He hurled one at the creature climbing his wall and it hit it dead centre with a sickening crunch. Just when he was about to retrieve his ball, it twitched and he realised with disgust that the spider was still alive. He picked up his rubber sandal and, walking over to it, gave it another good whack to make sure it was dead.

He tossed his sandal back on the ground and turned to face Jamie, sitting down again beside him. Jamie, who had seen the giant spider the Old Ones had himself, realised at once what had prompted this reaction and leaned in immediately to kiss Pedro, hoping to distract him. It worked; Pedro allowed Jamie to push him so that he was on top and they picked up right where they left off. Until another spider appeared on the ceiling. And then another on the door, then the carpet, then the window, then the other walls. Pedro and Jamie both jumped off the bed and ran out of the door, Jamie accidentally crushing another spider under his heel. Looking down, they saw there were spiders everywhere, all over the stairs and the hallway.

A crash sounded up ahead and Matt came sprinting out of his bedroom, sending the creatures flying all over the place, bashing them into walls as hard as possible in an effort to kill them. When he saw the other two, he yelled, "Are you alright?!"

Pedro and Jamie nodded before the latter turned pale. He turned and sprinted towards the bedroom he shared with his twin, but was halted by a blockade of arachnids. Matt flung them away with his power before heading in that direction himself, barking over his shoulder, "You two get downstairs and make sure Richard and the professor are okay! I'll get Scott." And he slammed the door open, running in. He stopped abruptly, his face going white. He barely heard Pedro and Jamie sprint down the wooden stairs as he had ordered them too.

Scott was swinging a baseball bat around, smashing the spiders to bits. But he couldn't get them all; they had all come here first, you couldn't even see the carpet under the mass of writhing bodies and legs. Matt's mental power hit them with the force of a truck, causing one great tremendous _crunch_ to echo through the house. With the threat gone, Scott looked over at the newcomer, stunned by what was going on. They stared in silence for a moment, each having so much to say and not nearly enough time to say it. So Matt simply said, "Come on, we've got to go."

Scott walked over to him, his weapon dangling loosely at his hip. Matt gazed at him, amazed that, though they were in a horribly dangerous situation, he felt at peace with the American. He moved his eyes to look at Scott's hand instead, avoiding his eyes – that's when he noticed the larger than before spider scuttling out the crack in the wall onto the table Scott was passing. As it stuck out its fangs, without thinking, he reached forward and slammed his hand, palm flat onto the creature, crying out in pain as the venom-soaked fangs sank into his flesh. Scott's eyes went wide in horror and he seized Matt's arm, dragging them both out into the hall and down the stairs, outside into the garden.

The others were already there, huddling together with their separate weapons, trying to protect themselves and each other. This wasn't like that time with the scorpions, the spiders had gotten inside the house, so there was no way they could go back in to grab matches and alcohol, and there were about twenty times more of them than before. Matt leant against Scott as he felt the venom swimming up his veins, poisoning his bloodstream. He already felt lightheaded and his legs were going numb, his vision blurring so he had to keep blinking his eyes.

_'It's over,'_ he thought resignedly, _'We're finished.'_ His legs finally gave out and he fell to the ground – but Scott caught him and dragged him as far away as possible from the enemy, which was about three feet. Matt looked up at the other boy as his panic-stricken face came in and out of focus. His voice, however, was loud and clear, if it still sounded slightly further away than it should have. "Matt! Matt, don't die, oh God, please don't die . . ." He repeated his words over and over again like a desperate prayer. It probably wasn't going to keep Matt alive; but it did give him strength.

He forced his blue eyes to open and focus, standing upright, though he was still clinging to Scott. He summoned all the power he was capable of. The spiders froze like statues, unable to move. The others all turned to look at Matt in astonishment. Keeping his attention riveted to the arachnids, he wielded his power and flung them all in the air – even the ones who had still been inside the house suddenly all came crashing through the front door, like an endless river of killer intent. All of them, probably numbering well over a thousand, rose into the air high above the humans heads, compacting closer and closer together into a sphere, an endless dark mass in the sky, until, like in Scott and Jamie's room, the sheer force, crushed the creatures together until they were an unrecognisable and clearly dead mess. That done, Matt collapsed.

XXXXX

Pedro came out of the bedroom of the hotel they had escaped to after the attack, fearful of another one, tired, sweaty and pale from the exertion, but otherwise happy. He smiled at the others around him, "Matteo is fine; he just needs rest."

Richard sagged back into his chair, clutching his hand over his heart as the relief weighed him down, Professor Chambers pouring both of them large glasses of vodka. Jamie went over and helped Pedro into a seat, bringing him some water and sitting on the arm of his chair as he rested, gently stroking his hair, almost giddy with delight that everyone had actually managed to survive. The adults didn't notice the intimacy because they were too busy drinking and thinking. Scott didn't notice because he was closing Matt's bedroom door behind him.

It was dark in there, the only light shining faintly from the lamp on the chest of draws, sitting against the far wall. Scott didn't know why he was in here; Matt was asleep so it didn't matter. He just had the burning need to see for himself that Matt was okay. He looked paler than usual, lying on his back with his black hair spread all over the pillow, breathing slowly and deeply. Scott looked down at his hand lying on top of the sheets. Pedro had been focusing on the venom, not the actual wound, so there were still light red marks on his palm from where the fangs had pierced his skin. Scott sat down on the edge of the bed, tracing the marks lightly with his fingertips. The hand suddenly closed around his in an iron grip, holding his firmly in place. Scott jumped, startled, and turned his gaze to Matt's face, his blue eyes now open halfway and looking right at him. Scott licked his lips nervously, stammering, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to wake you . . ." When Matt said nothing, he added, "I'll go, then." He tried to retract his hand, but Matt refused to let go. He remained silent for several long minutes, before saying, "I saved you, didn't I?"

Scott swallowed. "Yeah, you did."

"I think I deserve something in return then, don't you?" Scott nodded mutely, completely out of his league. Matt raised his other hand and gestured with his index finger for Scott to come closer. Scott scooted over so he was sitting parallel with Matt's chest. Matt made the gestured again and Scot leant over so their faces were next to each other. The English boy released his hand, bringing his own up to hold Scott's face in place as he kissed him. It didn't last very long and was so light Scott half-believed it wasn't happening. The two boys looked at each other for a while before the American smiled, a shadow of his normal smirk. "I thought I was supposed to do that."

Matt frowned, but it slid off his face the second Scott reconnected their mouths softly. Matt gently pushed Scott to the right. Scott broke the contact of their lips to climb over the other boy, taking great care not to touch him for fear of hurting him in his weakened state. Once on the other side, he lay down beside Matt and wrapped an arm around him, moving to kiss him again. Matt leaned away, smiling. It was Scott's turn to frown now.

"I love you."

_'Please love me,'_ Matt thought desperately, wondering vaguely at the same time if Scott was listening to his thoughts, knowing he would die if the telepath didn't return his feelings, wanting to hear it from Scott himself. Whether Scott heard his thought or not was irrelevant.

"I love you too."

**A/N: This was going to be the last chapter and I was going to make it longer, but after reading it again, the rest of the stuff I had in mind would ruin the moment; I think it's better to leave it the way it is. So I'll add one more chapter and that'll be it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this is to add a bit more humour to this fic and wrap it all up. Just to warn you now, I've decided to take a break from the romance to write one or two humour fics again; but I will continue the romances, they will not be abandoned!!**

"Is he up yet?" Scott asked Pedro, nodding at the prone form of Richard lying on the hotel carpet with the Peruvian lying over him. He was answered by a groan as the elder man sat up slowly, holding his head where he had hit it on the chest of draws when he fainted.

"Are you feeling alright?" Professor Chambers questioned him tentatively. He blinked at her, Pedro and Jamie before responding, "Yes, thank you, I'm oka-" then he spotted Scott. He launched himself to his feet and pointed a shaking hand at the American, who raised his eyebrows bemusedly.

"What the hell was that in there?!" Richard screamed. Scott frowned. "What do you mean?"

Richards eyes practically bugged out as he yelled, "Don't give me that! I saw you two–"

"Then why are you asking what went on in there? If you saw, you know." Scott busied himself with taking a sip of water and pointedly ignoring the spluttering Englishman. The professor was completely confused by now, as was Pedro, who turned to look at Jamie, saying, "What are they talking about?"

**_Flashback_**

Matt smiled at Scott's reply, taking his outstretched hand and pulling him close, so half of Scott's chest was hovering over his own, as they kissed. Once they broke apart, he murmured, "I was hoping you'd say that." Scott gave him a half-smile and ducked his head down to kiss the blue-eyed boy once more. Matt groaned at the intrusion of Scott's tongue in his mouth, digging his fingers into the other boy's hips before sliding his fingers up to the hemline of his shirt, which had ridden up a little bit so a sliver of the skin of his back was visible, Matt tracing his fingers over it.

"Scott! Where'd you go?" Richard called from the other room before walking straight into Matt's room, hoping he wouldn't have to break up another fight so soon after Matt had been hurt. He took one look at the teenagers, Scott half on top of Matt, only just pulling his tongue back so it was obvious where it had just been and Matt's hands creeping up his shirt, and fainted.

"Oh bugger."

"You got that right."

**_End Flashback_**

"What's all the shouting about?" Matt said, slinking out of his room in his creased grey shirt and white boxers. Scott looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up, stifling the oppressing desire to jump the other boy in front of everyone. Richard rounded on his young friend. "Matt! What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not you too!"

Matt walked over to Scott and wrapped an arm around his waist, sliding his hand into the back pocket of Scott's jeans to feel his backside through the material. "You mean me and my boyfriend?"

Scott turned two deeper shades of red at the title while Richard went pale and collapsed into a nearby chair, looking like he might faint again. Pedro and Jamie gaped at the other members of the five. Professor Chambers launched herself out of her chair and screeched, "I knew it! I KNEW IT!!" The others simply gave her a rather alarmed look as she cackled like a mad witch before bolting out of the room.

"Scott!" Jamie yelled, clenching his fists as he stared his brother down. Scott averted his eyes, dreading his little brother's reaction to the revelation. "So this is why you've blocked me out of your mind for ages! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Scott folded his arms across his chest, still unable to meet his furious twins gaze, gripping his biceps painfully tight. "I didn't know how you were gonna react! Besides, I didn't know how I felt myself . . ." he trailed off, looking over at Matt, who smiled and kissed his cheek in comfort.

"And you know how you feel now?" Scott finally looked Jamie in the eyes, surprised that he didn't look angry or disgusted – more expectant, really. Scott nodded mutely. "So . . . how do you feel?"

Scott stared at him steadily. "I love Matt." Said boy's other arm reached around his stomach and pulled him closer. Scott maintained his twin's eye-contact until Jamie suddenly grinned brilliantly. He flung himself at his brother and yanked him out of Matt's arms into a hug, bellowing in his ear, "That's GREAT!!"

Jamie let go of his very confused brother, fixing him with a stern glare, "But, you know, I'm mad at you for waiting this long to figure it out and tell me!"

The utterly bewildered Scott could only say, "Why?"

"Because if you had gotten it all sorted out earlier, this could all have been resolved faster! Now I've got something to tell you!" And with that he launched himself backwards – straight onto Pedro's lap, conveying the message telepathically, though there was hardly any need. Matt's eyebrows shot up his forehead and Scott's jaw dropped open.

"Don't be too hard on them, Jamie," Pedro chastised, gracing his lover's neck with his lips. "If they had done things differently, I may not have had the chance to have you the way I did . . ."

"Have . . . ?" Scott began, before asking blankly, "You mean . . . sex?"

Jamie now went the same shade of crimson his twin had only moments before, nodding silently while Pedro smirked wolfishly. At Scott's astounded expression, Jamie stated defensively, "What? You guys were doing it, so we–"

"Whoa, whoa!" Matt butted in. "Scott and I haven't had sex."

"You haven't?" Jamie looked astonished. Pedro laughed. "You have no idea what you are missing . . ." he chuckled, placing his right hand rather conspicuously on Jamie's thigh. They all ignored him, and Richard too as the journalist muttered weakly, "Well, that's something, I suppose . . ."

"But, that time when Matt and you were upstairs and Pedro and I were on the couch–"

"Jamie, we do a lot of things simultaneously, but sex isn't one of them," Scott informed him flatly.

"THE COUCH?! YOU HAD SEX ON THE COUCH?! BUT I SAT ON IT!!" Richard yelled. One of Matt's black brows quirked upwards as his eyes slid over to his elder friend. "Yeah, that's kind of what you're supposed to do with a couch, Richard."

As the fair haired man continued to flounder uselessly, Professor Chambers came tearing back into the room. Her smile grew wider as she noted Jamie sitting on Pedro's thighs; she then proudly presented Matt and Scott with a piece of paper. Frowning, Scott took it from her and his eyes skimmed over the text, Matt leaning over his shoulder to read with him. "You bought two large double beds?"

The woman grinned, doing a wonderful imitation of Jamie's gleaming one, "Yup – they're for you boys!"

Matt gaped at her. "This is what those boxes were! You planned this all along – ordering the beds in, forcing me and Pedro to sleep in Scott and Jamie's room, pulling us apart again – everything!"

The professor laughed at the incredulous teenagers and shaky Richard. "Well, of course!" she confirmed, looking at them like it was obvious.

XXXXX

Now back in the _hacienda_, thankfully monster-free, the twins and the professor sat at the kitchen table, eating Scott's newly prepared meal, as Matt, Pedro and Richard walked down the stairs. "Hey guys, everything's all cleared up there." He informed them, having gone with the other two earlier than the woman and the American's to finish cleaning up the house. Matt walked over to Scott, who was dipping helpings of the food onto three more plates for the others, held him around the waist with one arm and kissed his jaw, murmuring, "Morning, love."

Scott rolled his eyes at the affectionate greeting, smiling as Matt kept his lips on his skin. Richard plopped himself into his chair and stared at the table, pointedly ignoring the two happy couples, muttering, "It's a good thing I love you kids . . ." The professor just smiled pityingly at him.

She turned to the brothers and said, "Are you two going to be alright, you know, separated? I know you've never been away from each other before . . ."

Both boys looked rather uncomfortable at this catch of their relationships, but Scott brushed it off by saying, "Don't worry, professor, we're only down the hall from each other. Besides, I don't think being lonely is gonna be a problem." He nodded at Matt then, who had sat in the chair beside him to eat.

Matt chuckled. He then added casually, "You do realise _you're_ going to be on the bottom, right?"

Richard choked on his coffee as the other boy snapped his head around to glare at Matt. "What? No way! _You're_ going on the bottom!"

"No, I'm not going on the bottom. You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Scott."

"And there was me thinking them being together would stop the fights." Jamie sighed from his place between Pedro's legs. Pedro nodded sadly. "Yes, so did I. I wonder why they can't be like us." Jamie shrugged.

"I'm going on the top!"

"No, I am."

"Matt, I am topping and that's that!"

"I don't think so."

"Shove it!"

"I intend to."

". . . Okay, bad joke aside, I'm not going on the bottom!"

"Can't you two just, I don't know, wrestle it out in bed, or something?!" Richard wailed. The bickering boys looked at each other, then ran for the stairs, thundering up the steps and out of sight.

"That's not what I meant!"

**A/N: Okay, I must plead to all of you: please write some Matt/Scott or Pedro/Jamie!!! I'm the only one on fanfiction who writes it, but I know for a fact that I am not the only shipper of these pairings, so will someone please write something?!! At first it was cool being able to say I was the only one, but now it's just sad – getting lonely out on the edge by myself, guys!**

**BTW, I know this is redundant, but yay! MadCatta said she couldn't find anything wrong with it and it looks okay to me; I'm getting better! :) **


End file.
